cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
002 (Call of Justice)
Jet Link, aka Cyborg 002, is one of the nine protagonists of the 2016 CGI film ''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice''. Appearance Jet has short blonde hair with a long, messy fringe; an athletic body; a hawk-like nose; and light blue eyes. While his blonde hair is shared by his RE: and Archaia incarnations, out of the two he physically resembles the latter. Jet wears a redesigned 00 Cyborg uniform where from the waist up, he wears a bright red, high-collared armored vest that resembles a Kevlar flak jacket, with bright red protectors on his wrists and shoulders; black shoulder and chest straps; and four yellow dots on the front of his torso. Underneath the vest, he wears a dark red bodysuit, with a thick black belt on his waist connected by four straps running parallel diagonally across his upper thighs and crotch area. His footwear consists of black, knee-high, armored boots with built-in knee protectors, and he has black protective pads on his elbows. His uniform has a gun holster to hold a redesigned Super Gun, and his iconic yellow scarf goes through a slit in the back of his collar. Unlike previous incarnations who wore a double-breasted military uniform, Jet's 00 Cyborg uniform in Call of Justice has incorporated militaristic elements, as it resembles those worn for stealth recon missions. His uniform also contains elements of the camouflaging bodysuit later worn in Archaia; the high-collared uniform from the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, and the small-buttoned uniform 009 Re:Cyborg. Personality TBA History In Call of Justice, Jet's backstory falls in line with the manga and RE: continuity. At one point he was kidnapped and forcibly transformed into a 00 Cyborg by Black Ghost, after which he and his fellow 00 Cyborgs rebelled and escaped captivity. From there, he became a protector of humanity, defending the people from Black Ghost and other threats, even retrieving Joe from space after the destruction of Generalissimo. However, after the Cold War ended, people started seeing the 00-Cyborgs as living weapons and world threats. Jet worked as a CIA agent for a time, but after the 00-Cyborgs failed to stop Dubai from being obliterated by an atomic bomb, the UN Guardian troops were established, causing Jet and the 00-Cyborgs to live in hiding and finally giving them a chance to live the rest of their lives in peace. Episode 1 One day, the 00-Cyborgs are contacted by a female reporter, Lucy Davenport, who wants to have a meeting with them. While she is visiting, Francoise warns the others via internal communicator to behave themselves. Over tea, Lucy shows them photographs taken by the government of their exploits against Black Ghost, and asks them if they're cyborgs built by Dr. Gilmore. The 00-Cyborgs, shocked and tense, could not offer a proper response. Jet, along with Albert Heinrich and G-Junior, spend most of Lucy's conversation listening and recording her words while Joe, Francoise, and Dr. Gilmore talk with her. Lucy's interview with them eventually strikes a nerve, upsetting Francoise and causing her to go into an angry tirade. After Lucy apologizes, however, she reveals that she sought out the 00-Cyborgs because her father, a highly-respected molecular scientist named Timothy Davenport, discovered a race of immortal humans and was killed trying to expose them. This catches Jet's, as well as the other 00-Cyborgs', attention. Albert, believing Lucy's claims to be mere conspiracies, asks Britain for confirmation. After Britain reveals that M16 had no intel on the immortal humans, Jet also reveals that the CIA didn't have anything on them, either. Lucy shows them a strange cube her father had given her before his death, with orders to give it to the 00-Cyborgs if they met. The cube could only be opened by two people: Dr. Gilmore and Ivan Whisky. Right after Dr. Gilmore opens it, revealing a robotic mosquito inside, the 00-Cyborgs' home is attacked by a violent blizzard, putting everyone on guard. As the 00-Cyborgs protect Lucy from the hailstones, a massive storm cloud appears before them. Episode 2 The 00-Cyborgs quickly see that the abnormal weather was specifically targeting them. On Joe's orders, everyone rushes back inside the house. Britain presses a hidden secret switch on the carpeted floor, where the group is taken to a secret underground base, where a supercomputer is held. Because of the storm, all systems are disabled. When Ivan suggests the cause might be in the skies, Jet wonders if the cause of the storm is specifically inside the supercell, to everyone's shock and disbelief. Dr. Gilmore decides to suit up the 00-Cyborgs by unlocking a compartment that has upgraded versions of their 00-Cyborg outfits. While the 00-Cyborgs rush outside, Jet flies out of a secret underground passage way and into the supercell itself, and discovers it's scorching hot inside. Ivan orders Jet to search for the enemy inside that supercell. Eventually both Jet and Francoise find him, and Albert and Joe shoot the enemy at the pinpointed location. Arnold Knox, a Blessed member, consequently falls onto the ground. Arnold gets up and attacks the 00-Cyborgs with his powers. Dr. Gilmore discovers that Arnold is a wealthy mogul and orderes the 00-Cyborgs to hold fire, giving Arnold more incentive to attack them,, which leads to Jet saving Albert from getting crushed by hailstones. Perplexed by his enemies' refusal to retaliate, Arnold offers a proposition: hand over Lucy's cube and he might spare them. Joe refuses to do so. Arnold then goes on the attack. Because of his ability to perceive changes in air currents, he is able to detect the 00-Cyborgs' every move and act accordingly. Jet tries twice to fly towards him, but is easily defeated. Ivan reveals because of his ability to perceive changes in air currents, Arnold is able to detect the 00-Cyborgs' every move and act accordingly, by manipulating the weather to decrease entropy (i.e. heat). Jet realizes Arnold has overlooked the heat inside the supercell he created, he and Joe conceive a plan to use it to stop Arnold. Under Joe's orders, Jet synchronizes his actions to Joe's when the latter starts running around in a circle, using the turbulence to channel the heat from Chang's fire breath and absorb the supercell, creating a heated explosion that knocks out Arnold. Arnold falls to the ground from a great height, killing him. The 00-Cyborgs gather around him, and Jet comments that he "croaked" without struggle. After covering the body, they discuss how to fight more people like Arnold, while Francoise confides to Joe that she's scared of the possibility of their days of fighting not being yet over. Episode 3 After the battle with Arnold is over, the 00-Cyborgs gather around inside and tell Lucy they have no choice but to believe her. Meanwhile, Britain looks at Lucy's father's journal, listing members of the mysterious Blessed organization, and remarks it resembles a child's spy book. When the 00-Cyborgs decide to not make a move against the Blessed due to their power and their unknown status, in order to avoid an international incident, Lucy pleads them to reconsider. Jet tells her that the Blessed are enemies who attacked them without hesitation. Dr. Gilmore explains that the 00-Cyborgs are reactionary to acts of evil, and above all else, they want to live normally in peace. Moreover, the world has the UN Guardian troops protecting it. Lucy later leaves with Albert and Pyunma for the airport, but trouble strikes when Edward Higgins, another Blessed member, uses his powers of gravity to trap Lucy into a sinkhole and kill her. After Pyunma, Albert, and Britain (who hitched a ride with them) are taken out, Jet flies off to check up on them, only to be easily incapacitated by Edward, who comments that Jet relies too much on his flying. Jet later recovers to find Edward easily attacking and defeating his friends. He tries to retaliate, but is trounced. Ivan reveals that he uses his goggles to detect those around him, allowing him to attack easily. He also faces his opponents before he attacks. The urgency of the situation provokes Ivan into revealing himself and confronting Edward with his own psychic powers. Ivan disables Edward's gravity barriers, but not for long, for as soon as Jet and the other 00-Cyborgs rush in to attack, Edward gets back up and easily defeats them. Britain, Albert, and Pyunma join the party, having had recovered from Edward's earlier attack, but are easily defeated, too. Ivan decides to teleport Joe inside Edward's barrier, which allows Joe to punch and incapacitate him. Albert then kills Edward with his electromagnetic knife. As Jet and the others gather around the body, Britain removes the goggles Edward was wearing, and the 00-Cyborgs discover he was the same man who appeared in all photos featuring the 00-Cyborgs, explaining why Blessed knows about them. Dr. Gilmore shortly arrives with Lucy, shocking them all. Britain reveals that he was in on the plan to monitor Edwards, disguising himself as Lucy while the real one was taken to safety. Lucy thanks the 00-Cyborgs for saving her life. Suddenly, helicopters belonging to the UN Guardians arrive at their house. Episode 4 The presence of the UN Guardians sends the 00-Cyborgs on guard, but Dr. Gilmore tells them to stand down. Katarina Canetti, a Guardian, and her partner Takeru Igarashi, attempt to arrest the 00-Cyborgs after seeing the bodies of Arnold and Edward, while also putting Lucy in protective custody. When asked why she sees them as criminals, Katarina explains that she admired the 00-Cyborgs for their past heroic actions during the Cold War, but then the 00-Cyborgs went off the grid, causing the public to eventually forget about them. Their sudden emergence, combined with the devastation within their area, made the UN Guardians believe the 00-Cyborgs fabricated a threat to regain their lost public popularity. While Lucy is explaining to Katarina and Igarashi, Jet expresses anger that the Guardians see them as murderers. Britain points out they did murder, but the other argue it was in self-defense. They try to listen on Lucy's interrogation through their internal communication systems, but they discover the Guardians have jammed hte signals, making it impossible. Later, Igarashi tells the 00-Cyborgs they are to be detained at the UN Guardian headquarters. Jet asks what happens if they refuse, and Igarashi response he has permission to use force if necessary. Before leaving, he tells them to tell his bosses everything they know, and that if the people the 00-Cyborgs fought are indeed working in the shadows, they would hate to be exposed. Despite Jet and the 00-Cyborgs' distrust of the Guardians, Joe tells them to go with the Guardians, justifying it as a chance to expose Blessed. If they resist now, Blessed would use that as incentive to frame them and put them out of commission for good. Based on Joe's words, all of them including Dr. Gilmore agree to go. Suddenly a missile comes flying and destroys a helicoptor, causing Katarina and Igarashi to suspect the 00-Cyborgs were responsible and open fire on them. The 00-Cyborgs rush to take cover from the assault. Angered, Jet decides to fly away and fight back. He finds himself pursued by missiles, but Francoise intervenes by jamming them and redirecting the missiles away from Jet. Jet finds one of the Guardians' Savior Tanks preparing to fire an explosive, and yells at them get down. This provokes the 00-Cyborgs into revealing themselves and retaliating. However, they are surprised when the Savior Tanks prove impervious to their attacks. While the other 00-Cyborgs, Lucy, and Dr. Gilmore to their secret basement, Joe and Jet cover their escape by distracting the Guardians. Later, everyone boards the Dolphin III, with Pyunma and Jet as pilots. They use the Dolphin III to escape, validating the Guardians to create a manhunt for the 00-Cyborgs. Episode 5 As the Dolphin III flies away, the 00-Cyborgs watch somberly as their home burns as the result of the Guardians' actions. Suddenly, Francoise detects a reconaissance drone after them, and Dr. Gilmore orders Jet to put the Dolphin on stealth mode, which he does. As the 00-Cyborgs wonder who fired that stray missile, Britain suggests that Blessed wants to sow discord between the 00-Cyborgs and the Guardians, making the 00-Cyborgs the guilty party. Jet points out that as much as they're fugitives, they have to do something about Blessed. This sparks an argument among them, debating whether they should confront Blessed or not. Albert defuses the situation by saying while they don't know much about Blessed's nature, Lucy's cube and Ivan's words are proof that they have to do something. Later, the 00-Cyborgs discover that several people are Blessed members with considerable wealth and power. Joe decides to have some peace talks, and when Jet asks who, Joe reveals that he wants to talk with Blessed and negotiate with them. Everyone is surprised, but Joe and Francoise are convinced that some of them do not want to fight a war with the 00-Cyborgs. They pick Rajiv Shylamalan, believing a powerful elder like him would have great influence over Blessed, and so would be easier to convince to end the conflict peacefully. G-Junior decides to go with them, since he knows his way around Minnesota, where Rajiv is located. With that, the other 00-Cyborgs decide to split up to investigate more about Blessed, Jet agreeing to take them to their requested places. As Jet waits with Chang, Pyunma, Dr. Gilmore, and Lucy, they receive a call from the UN Guardians. When they answer it, they try to warn the UN Guardians about Blessed, only to be hung up, unaware that Blessed is manipulating the head of the Guardians to paint the 00-Cyborgs as multinational terrorists and murderers. Later, Jet and the others detect sounds from Savior Tanks searching for them. Pyunma goes outside the Dolphin III to try distract the Savior Tanks and lead them away from his friends. Episode 6 As Pyunma leads the Savior Tanks away, Jet is getting increasingly worried. Dr. Gilmore tells him not to intervene as he has complete trust in Pyunma's abilities. After Pyunma's cover as a decoy is blown, Jet's group tries to contact Francoise and Joe and gets no reading from them, unaware that they both were turned into normal humans by Rajiv. Britain and Albert calls in to notify them that the Guardians found their location, too. In a panic, Jet warns G-Junior that the Guardians have located Joe and Francoise as well. Pyunma is later caught by the Savior Tanks, necessitating Jet's choice to move the Dolphin from its hiding place. Once on the surface, Jet tries convincing Igarashi that Blessed is the true enemy, but Igarashi refuses to see reason and orders him and his group captured. Jet tries to distract them, but eventually, Pyunma, Chang, and he are caught and handcuffed. Suddenly one of t Savior Tanks goes rogue and kidnaps Ivan, and shoots at the others while it's fleeing. Seeing the urgency of the situation, Igarashi releases Jet and joins him in the pursuit of Ivan. Jet notifies Joe, who has since regained his cyborg body and awakened to time-manipulating abilities, of the situation. He eventually finds Ivan being offered to a strange, humanoid mea, and snatches Ivan before he can be taken. The strange mecha fires small balls at him that shortly causes his body to malfunction and stop working mid-flight. Igarashi, who has been following in a Guardian mecha, has the same balls fired at him that causes his mecha to malfunction, too. Against his will, Jet's body gives Ivan to the strange mecha. After that, Jet's body suddenly moves on its own as if possessed before he crash-lands, incapacitating him. The strange mecha leaves with Ivan. Igarashi's Savior Tank moves on its own to shoot at Jet, causing Igarashi to use the "Force Quit" command and make the Savior Tank shut down, allowing him to free himself. He asks Jet if he's alright, to which Jet replies, "Barely", but then Jet's thrusters activate and he flies around uncontrollably. Joe chances upon him and grabs onto Jet while he's flying. To stop Jet, Joe is forced to amputate his fellow 00-Cyborg's entire lower body from the waist down. Jet informs Joe that a Blessed member with the power over machines made him fly around against his will, and passes out. On the Dolphin III, Dr. Gilmore informs everyone that he found a synthetic strain in Jet's body that allows Blessed to control machines at will. That being said, it will take some time for Jet to fully heal. This disturbs the rest of the 00-Cyborgs, unnerved by the thought of fighting a Blessed member who can control machines. Dr. Gilmore also informs them (and Igarashi and Katarina once they enter the Dolphin III) that the same strain in Jet's body was also in Lucy's cube holding the mosquito, making the mosquito a carrier of the strain. Episode 9 After being fully healed and repaired, Jet enters the bridge of the Dolphin III, as the last to know of Blessed's plans of forced evolution for humanity. Everyone is relieved to see him okay; Britain asks for someone to explain everything for Jet. Later, Katarina reveals additional details to Blessed's plan - they want to release a full-scale swarm of mosquitoes carrying the strain from orbit, subjecting humanity to it. Jet is suspicious as to why Katarina would want to reveal Blessed's plan, a sentiment that Francoise expresses. Katarina reveals it's because she, along with most Blessed members, only shared common interests. They have no concept of comradeship or emotion, and see both as alien to them. Jet still doesn't believe Katarina, to which she says he and the 00-Cyborgs are welcome to do whatever they wanted with her. Katarina tells the 00-Cyborgs that to release the strain from orbit, Blessed has launched several rockets into space. Once the mosquitoes are released and has infected their targets, the symptoms of the strain will cause people to cough, thus releasing the strain into the air worldwide as an airborne infection. It will be incurable. Jet realizes something and asks Francoise the status of the last rocket. Francoise confirms that the rocket has already detached itself from its strain container. Jet asks Dr. Gilmore for weapons that can destroy the space station designed to drop the mosquitoes onto Earth, but Katarina tells them that even if they do it, Earth's gravity will pull the mosquitoes into the planet, and still infect humanity. The only option the 00-Cyborgs have is to draw it far away from Earth. Dr. Gilmore decides to use a rocket missile to propel the Dolphin III into space, but only three can go. Joe, Jet, and Albert are chosen for the job. The plan was to reach the space station and get rid of unnecessary modules to decrease its weight, so that its orbit will end up reaching Venus and eventually, the Sun. Jet, Joe, and Albert board the rocket and are launched into space towards the station. Once the launch is successful, Francoise releases them on command, allowing Jet, Joe, and Albert to fly towards the station, with Jet supporting them. Francoise warns them that without oxygen, they will only last for fifteen minutes. Jet, Joe, and Albert succeed (mostly) at landing on the Station, but are found by Archimedes. While Albert and Joe leave for the station's airlock to continue their plan, Jet engages Archimedes, and turns down Joe's offer to come inside. Episode 10 While Joe and Albert race against time, Jet has a hard time fighting the meca, who is too fast for him to shoot with his Blaster. The mecha tries infecting him with the strain again, but Jet easily shoots them away this time. He is surprised when the mecha fires lasers at him, making Jet determined not to let him get to Joe and Albert. Once Joe and Albert notify him of uploading the oxygen in the station, Jet agrees, but still finds himself occupied with the mecha, who is trying to get to the station. Jet tries to ward him off; knowing that he has little propulsion fuel and oxygen left, he tries to ram the mecha, controlled by Archimedes's brain in the space station, into the terminal debris. When the mecha tries to evade the debris, Jet shoots the debris into more pieces to make it harder for Archimedes, who is amused but confident that Jet will fail. Joe expresses faith in Jet, because he is determined to finish things until the end. Eventually, Archimedes' mecha is overtaken by the debris, and is defeated. Having had finally used up his oxygen and propulsion fuel, Jet tells Joe that he leaves the rest up to him as he drifts off in space. However, it's revealed that during his fight with Archimedes' mecha in the debris, he calculated his trajectory so he can drift back to the station's airlock, where he can receive oxygen. To save what little oxygen he had left, he went into sleep mode until then. Joe sees him and helps him inside, and the oxygen flowing in the station wakes Jet up, to Joe's immense relief. As Joe and Jet leave the station, Albert reveals that he has to stay aboard - he has connected himself to the space station's computer systems to ensure their plan succeeds. The moment he disconnects, Archimedes' brain will try take over and change the path of the station. He locks Joe and Jet into an escape pod to Earth, while he stays until the station heads for the Sun, much to his fellow 00-Cyborg's sorrow and shock. Episode 11 Joe and Jet are found and retrieved by Francoise and G-Junior while they are both in sleep mode, but the 00-Cyborgs are despondent over losing Albert. After Joe and Jet wake up, Joe laments over Albert, and Jet tells him there was nothing all of them could have done if they knew, and that Heinrich did the right thing. Joe starts to reprimand him, but Jet shouts at him to stop and leaves in angered grief. Later, Francoise detects Ivan using his psychic powers in New York against Emperor on Themis Island. Ivan tells the 00-Cyborgs what he's doing, but warns that his fight will cause a lot of casualties. Joe asks Ivan to teleport him to his current location, and Ivan obeys. Jet, after seeing this, is frustrated that Joe gets to be the only cool guy of the team. Under Francoise's directions, Jet and Pyunma pilot the Dolphin III to Themis Island. The 00-Cyborgs receive a call from Igarashi, who informs them that the UN Guardians are sending out an army to detain the 00-Cyborgs before hanging up. They later attack the Dolphin III, but rather than deal with them, they race to find Joe. Jet and the other 00-Cyborgs later fight the UN Guardian army aboard the Dolphin III, when Igarashi joins in the fight to help them. Unfortunately, Pyotor arrives as well, and overpowers the 00-Cyborgs. Jet engages Pyotor, who knocks him out, but Francoise is able to wake him up before he falls into the waters. Igarashi joins in to help Jet, but is easily knocked back. Pyotor gloats that he is superior to the 00-Cyborgs. Once he gets rid of the 00-Cyborgs, he will help Emperor guide humanity. Jet and Igarashi both engage him, determined to defeat Pyotor. Jet is still having a hard time defeating Pyotor, and asks Igarashi for a solution. Igarashi suggests stopping him for ten seconds, which is exactly what Jet does. After Pyotor easily defeats Jet, Igarashi tries attacking Pyotor, who sends Igarashi crashing into the ground. Jet, enraged, keeps trying to attack Pyotor and eventually grabs his Savior Tank from behind, preventing Pyotor from Accelerating. They both crash-land on the roads below, with both taking damage, Jet being knocked unconscious. Igarashi takes the opportunity to shoot and kill Pyotor while he's weakened, causing an explosion in New York. Episode 12 Jet's injuries made him undetectable for Francoise, who leaves the Dolphin III to rush to his side on her motorcycle. Dr. Gilmore tells Francoise that Joe will be in greater danger if she does not help him instead, so she leaves to find Joe. He is featured in the ending as a shadowed silhouette, as he and the 00-Cyborgs watch Igarashi and Lucy from afar as the two talk about their future plans. The ending states that the world will never know of the 00-Cyborgs' fight and victory over Emperor and his Blessed organization. Abilities As a 00-Cyborg, Jet has physical capabilities that exceed far beyond the average human's. Like his fellow 00-Cyborgs, Jet can also summon a digital interface screen that can be interacted with. His body is also installed with an internal radio that allows him to communicate with his fellow 00-Cyborgs without being heard by normal humans, like his manga incarnation. Like his previous incarnations, Jet has the power of flight, using the high-tech jet propulsion engines installed in his legs and feet. He is able to fly speeds up to Mach 2. Unlike his older incarnations, whose engines are installed directly through the soles of his feet, his engines operate through the back of his legs, which open up when the engines are activated. As revealed in Episode 7, Jet's body save for his brain is completely cybernetic. Gallery Call of Justice 002.png Ifghjdrmage.jpeg 002 UNG profile.png|002's UNG File Notes *This iteration of 002 in the dub plays up his New York upbringing by giving him a Brooklyn accent, though the voice actor is at times inconsistent with it. *According to the UNG data file on 002: Jet was born on February 2nd, weighs 75kg (165 pounds) and is 183 cm. in height (6') Category:Article stubs Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Call of Justice characters